


Taking Turns

by draculard



Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: M/M, No I will not explain how, They're dating now and there's nothing you can do about it, You're going to read about them grinding on each other without context and you're gonna like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Subtly, Nightswan flexed his fingers, dipping them down the side of Thrawn’s inner thigh to brush against his groin. No reaction. But did Thrawn’s jaw tighten a little? Was his exhale slightly more forceful than a moment before? Nightswan leaned closer under the pretense of looking at Thrawn’s datapad screen, putting his face close to Thrawn’s.“You don’t seem very interested in working,” Thrawn remarked.
Relationships: Nevil Cygni | Nightswan/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Series: Nightthrawn 15 Day Ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158710
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 12 Prompt, "Turn."
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

There was no reason to protest — and yet somehow, Nightswan expected Thrawn would. He expected Thrawn to pull away or freeze, his eyes to widen as if he was startled or simply didn’t understand. But Thrawn did none of those things. He stayed still, relaxed against the back of his chair, as Nightswan leaned in. There was an amused look on his face, carefully concealed but still visible to someone who knew how to look. 

Quick and casual, Nightswan brushed his lips against Thrawn’s and leaned away again. He turned back to his datapad, casting his thoughts back to tactics to keep his face from heating. He was only half-successful; part of him was surprised to learn that Thrawn’s lips were warm, and his thoughts swirled around this new discovery obsessively, teased by the brief taste he’d gotten and longing for more.

“Is that all?” Thrawn said. 

Nightswan gave him a dry look, letting none of his own dissatisfaction show. “We have work to do,” he said.

Thrawn quirked an eyebrow and made a big show of turning his attention back to his own datapad, as if to say, _If you insist…_

Nightswan watched him out of the corner of his eye. Part of him wanted to throw pretense away immediately, now that he knew Thrawn was receptive. The other part of him was too offended to speak. What kind of reaction was _that_ to a first kiss? The least he could do was act like he’d _noticed_.

Unless…

“I suppose kisses are a common platonic gesture in your culture,” Nightswan said, his voice even.

“Not platonic, no,” said Thrawn just as casually, without glancing up from his datapad. To Nightswan’s intense irritation, he was actually _working_ , not just pretending to. He was busily filling in a report. “Did you intend it as a platonic gesture?” Thrawn asked.

Nightswan debated the merits of lying.

“No,” he said honestly. He sneaked a glance at Thrawn, whose expression was still placid and casual, as if this confession didn’t affect him any more than the kiss. Nightswan shifted, making himself more comfortable, and placed his hand on Thrawn’s thigh.

There was no visible reaction. Nightswan couldn’t even feel Thrawn’s thigh tensing beneath his hand. His skin was warm beneath his uniform, his posture relaxed, as if he was totally accustomed to former enemies reaching over and touching his thigh. Nightswan narrowed his eyes, studying Thrawn’s face closely. 

But what about his _inner_ thigh? Subtly, Nightswan flexed his fingers, dipping them down the side of Thrawn’s legs to brush against his groin. 

No reaction. But did Thrawn’s jaw tighten a little? Was his exhale slightly more forceful than a moment before? Nightswan leaned closer under the pretense of looking at Thrawn’s datapad screen, putting his face close to Thrawn’s. 

“You don’t seem very interested in working,” Thrawn remarked.

“Me?” said Nightswan innocently. He tightened his grip somewhat, letting his knuckles brush against what he sincerely hoped was that outline of Thrawn’s cock. Thrawn turned his head abruptly; it took everything in Nightswan not to draw back by instinct, and now his nose was practically touching Thrawn’s.

“Yes, you,” said Thrawn, his breath warm against Nightswan’s lips. His voice was cool. “If you don’t wish to—”

Nightswan tilted his head and leaned forward, his lips finding Thrawn’s neck, his teeth flashing out to nip the unprotected skin. Thrawn’s voice faltered; this time, when Nightswan slowly dragged his finger between Thrawn’s legs, he felt a twitch of response.

“What’s the matter?” Nightswan growled between kisses. Thrawn tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck to Nightswan’s teeth and tongue. His hips shifted slightly, putting more pressure on his cock — but when Nightswan moved his hand away, Thrawn went still, his eyes hooded and hard.

“Sorry,” said Nightswan lightly, letting his hand hover over the bulge in Thrawn’s pants. “That’s a bit fast for me.”

Thrawn huffed out a noise of irritation. He propped up his datapad again, a move which looked especially ridiculous now that he was hard. He ignored the sizable tent in his pants, acted like he couldn’t see Nightswan’s hand still hovering over him. Nightswan, for his part, could feel heat radiating off Thrawn, even through his trousers.

He waited, an innocent expression on his face, never moving his hand or taking his eyes off Thrawn. After a full minute, Thrawn made another irritated huff and shifted his hips again, this time tossing his datapad to the seat next to him. 

Nightswan raised an eyebrow, all too willing to draw this out as long as it took to get Thrawn begging. He could tell from the defiant look in his eyes that it might last a while.

He was proven wrong a moment later when Thrawn’s hands closed on Nightswan’s lapels and dragged him closer, until he was sitting in Thrawn’s lap, their chests together and Thrawn’s lips on his throat, hands skimming down Nightswan’s thighs, untucking his shirt, sneaking inside to trail over bare skin. 

With his face buried in Nightswan’s neck, Thrawn growled, “My turn.”


End file.
